


Money (AU crackfic)

by versighing



Series: Philippe, Bridezilla d'Orleans [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Louis is pissed off again, M/M, MonChevy are getting married, Money is important, Philippe is a total bridezilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versighing/pseuds/versighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MonChevy have a wedding to plan, which of course means massive expenses... <br/>Louis is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money (AU crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series, cause I find the idea of Bridezilla Philippe bloody hilarious.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this ridiculous little thing.

Louis slammed the papers down onto the table.

 

“Bontemps, what is the meaning of this!? Why does is there an order of _thirty thousand francs_ for **cake!?** ” 

 

“Sire, I believe this would be best discussed with your brother.” Bontemps replied, perfectly calm despite the anger of the man in front of him.

 

“And why is that!?” his Majesty demanded, glaring at his ever-faithful valet.

 

“Because he ordered it, sire.”

 

Promptly, the brother in question woke with a start as the furious King stormed into his chambers.

 

“Well this is an unexpected wake-up call.” muttered Philippe as he slowly sat up.

 

“Well I had an unexpected bill of **thirty thousand francs!** ” Louis raged. “Why brother, in the name of all that is holy, have you spent so much? And on **cake,** no less!”

 

“Because I have a wedding to plan” Monsieur replied matter-of-factly. “And brother, you simply have not seen the cake.”

 

“As you said before when you spent _fifty_   thousand on **shoes**!” the King sighed deeply, pinching his forehead between his fingers. “Would you, for once, exercise just one shred of control with what is still  _my_   money?”

 

The duke only laughed lightly, shaking his head. “The money is mine once I receive it, and I can spend it however I wish.” he argued. “Did you not spend extravagantly when _you_ were getting married?”

 

“Yes, I did,” began Louis “but, brother - and this is where we differ greatly - I did _not_ wear a dress, nor did I spend almost **two hundred thousand francs** on it!”

 

“You have said it yourself, brother, perception is everything.” Philippe reasoned. “How can I expect to be taken seriously at my wedding if I do not have _the_ _perfect dress?”_

 

“It may have escaped your notice” threatened Louis, now looking directly at his brother as he stood by the bed. “But I still have control over your allowance. Just one word to Bontemps would ensure that you have nothing at all to finance this wedding, or anything else you may desire.”

 

“You would not dare” the Duke replied as he rose, shocked and enraged in equal measure.

 

“Oh, would I not?” asked Louis with a smirk, as he turned and left the room.

 

The Chevalier returned within an hour to find half their possessions on the floor, and his lover in hysterical tears in the middle of the chaos.

 

"Louis again?" he sighed, as he scooped Philippe into his arms.

 

The small nod made the Chevalier _very_   determined to set things right.


End file.
